The present invention relates to bicycle carriers for attachment to the rooftops of automobiles and other vehicles.
There are numerous known carrying structures for supporting and carrying bicycles on vehicles. As bicycling has become more attractive today, these structures have developed for transporting bicycles to and from riding locations. Some of these structures allow the bicycle to be positioned and carried on the front or rear bumpers of the vehicles, on the rear sloping hatchback of some vehicles, or on the roof structure of the vehicles. Some of these structures allow positioning of the entire bicycle, while others require the bicycle to be partially disassembled, for example with one of the wheels removed.
Some of the rooftop bicycle carrier devices are compatible with conventional rooftop carrier racks that typically are provided as original equipment on some vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and station wagons. Other carrier structures and systems are independent and attach separately to the vehicle or roof structure.
The lifting, powering, and securing of bicycles on rooftop devices can be a difficult and time-consuming task. The bicycles are often heavy and awkward to easily lift and position on rooftops. In view of this difficulty, there is a need for an improved device and system which allows loading and carrying of bicycles in an easier and more efficient manner.
The present invention provides a device and system for lifting and lowering bicycles onto vehicle roof-mounted racks. The invention includes a crank member, a gear set, a shaft, and a lifting arm, and can be utilized independently or together with an existing rooftop carrier. The bicycle is attached to a support structure on the lifting arm which in turn is attached to a rotatable shaft member situated on the roof of the vehicle. The gear set is positioned on the end of the shaft and is operable by a manual or motor-operated crank mechanism. A gear reduction can be positioned in the gear set allowing rotation of the lifting arm and thus movement of the bicycle from the ground to the roof of the vehicle in an easy and efficient manner.
In use, the user attaches and secures the bicycle to the support structure on the lifting arm. Turning of the crank, either manually or by a motorized mechanism, raises the bicycle until it is positioned above the roof of the vehicle. The wheels of the bicycle are then secured to the rooftop holding the bicycle securely in position.
With sufficient gear reduction, a fifth percentile female can operate the system and lift a 30-pound bicycle without undue strain or effort. Preferably, a set of bevel gears are provided in the gear set together with a worm gear member. The worm gear is operatively connected to the shaft which results in articulation of the lifting arm. The worm gear also prevents the shaft and lift arm from slipping in the opposite direction.